Serenity Chase  A Percy Jackson Fanfiction
by elevenwrites
Summary: An evil mastermind kidnaps the real Annabeth, and replaces her with a twin, Serenity. Serenity spies on the half-bloods, and meanwhile, Percy falls in love with Serenity. They start to date, but when Annabeth comes back, she's in for a surprise.
1. Prologue

A/n: This is my first story so far, and it's about a clone of Annabeth, made with the exact same dna, who is employed to spy on the half bloods, as the description depicts. Percy ends up falling in love with this clone, and Annabeth is very confused in the end, which you could guess. I've written a second story for my own benefit, which isn't fanfiction actually, but has gained me more writing experience. As this is a fanfiction site, I probably won't be posting it, but I hope you enjoy this one. This is a completed story. Review if you'd like (:

**Prologue**

Annabeth:

I was walking down the side of the river when someone grabbed me. He came from behind, and wrapped his sharp claws around my neck, and yanked me backwards. I panicked. I turned around and kicked him in the balls. He grunted, and I took the opportunity to run away.

"Get back here, you stupid half-blood!"

"No! i don't know you, and for all I know, you could be some hideous monster under that cloak of yours! i don't trust you, and you'll never catch me! Go away!"

"Oh, you wouldn't even try to run away if you only knew what this cloak can do. You don't know, do you?"

A sudden rush of cold ran down my spine.

"Bye!"

I ran, as far away as my feet could possibly carry me. I passed a huge waterfall, glistening in the midnight air. I wanted to stay, but i knew I was in danger.I had to escape. Whatever that man was, a monster or a regular human, he frightened me, and who knew what that creepy cloak of his could do... magical powers? I didn't even want to know.

I ran as fast as I could, looking for some kind of shelter that could keep me safe. The humanoid caught up to me. He tied a cloth around my face, and I screamed. He just laughed. God, and it was a disgusting laugh. Like a toad. it didn't matter, though. No one could hear me scream through the gag.

8 hours later, I woke up to find a really hot guy staring at me. I didn't know where i was, but i liked it. I didn't care if I was in hell, there was a hot guy on top of me and i was happy. Wow, I just realized how wrong that sounds... Anyway, he was staring at me, and his eyes were so beautiful. With specks of gold in his baby blue eyes, I felt like he could see straight into my soul. It was an eerie feeling.

A door opened, and the guy got up. He lanced at the person who came in , but then looked away, like he was guilty.

"I can explain..." He said, trailing off when he looked at me. I smiled at him, and went to look at who came in.

Whoever it was, they hit me on the head with a frying pan, and just before I blacked out, I saw who had hit me.

I gasped. "Serenity!"

Then I blacked out.


	2. Coming to Camp Half Blood

**Coming to Camp Half Blood**

Serenity:

I'm an identical twin of Annabeth, created by Gordon, who used to be a great scientist, but got bored of it and quit the whole scientist career thing. He's my master now, but stll remembers some things about science. Gordon obtained Annabeth's DNA and copied her, to create me. He had the intent to switch me out with Annabeth, so I could spy on her sweet little friends. He took Annabeth to a deserted hut in the Sahara Desert, and I went to Camp Half Blood, to spy on her friends, Percy and Grover. My story starts here~

Gordon dropped me off at Camp Half Blood with a knife in one hand, my bag in the other. He thought that I should be prepared if any danger comes, or if any one of the campers should attack me. I told him he was over protective, but does he care? No.

I stepped into the gate. It was in the middle of the night, so I didn't expect anyone to see me. I was about to walk into the Athena cabin when a centaur stopped me.

"Annabeth!" He said, trotting over to me. I grinned at him, Gordon told me that he was called Chiron. Annabeth was always talking about how nice and smart Chiron was, if she wasn't talking about Percy or reading a book about architecture. God, Annabeth is such a nerd!

"Hi Chiron!" I said to the centaur, and he looked down at me.

"You seem different somehow... Oh, I'm just getting old!" He said grinning.

"Haha, well, I'm not any different!" I started for the cabin, but Chiron stopped me.

"Wait! Before you go, I'm curious to know, where did you go, and why'd you come back so late?"

"Oh, um..." My mind searched around for something to say. I had no idea what my story was gonna be. Gordon had kidnapped Annabeth at midnight last night, and I couldn't just tell Chiron that!

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi to my uncle."

"You uncle died a long time ago." He said

"Oh crap," I thought. What am I supposed to do now?

"Nevermind, I meant to say ,my dad. I'm braindead, I'm not thinking straight."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll let this slip, but don't run off and come back late again! I don't want a repeat of this!"

"Yeah, sure. Gotta get some sleep."

I ran off. I didn't want to stay any longer. He might ask me more questions I couldn't answer. I approached Athena's cabin, where everyone was fast asleep. i lay down quietly on the only available bunk, the bottom one. My last thought was "I wonder if Percy is as cute as Annabeth described him..."


	3. Spying on the Half Bloods

**Spying on the Half-Bloods**

I woke up early in the morning. I'm an early bird. I got dressed quietly, and went to eat breakfast while I waited for the rest of Athena's cabin to arrive. By the time they came to eat, i was already done and bored. Oh well. More people streamed in to eat the muffins and eggs prepared, and I saw Grover. He was walking towards me.

"Annabeth! Where's Percy?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Um, I don't know. Is he ok?"

"I can't find him. I don't know where he went. He just dissapeared."

"Do you have any idea at all where he might be?"

"No... I just hope he comes to breakfast. I'm freaking out."

"I'm sorry."

Then Percy came in through the door. I glanced at him, and he looked like any average teenage boy, but then I saw his hair. Oh my god, his beautiful hair. I was brown, silky, and wonderful. With his hair and glowing green eyes, he made my heart melt. Now, I'm not boy crazy, just so you know, but Percy was the only exception. I loved him. He was hot, and if he just as nice on the inside, I would be the luckiest girl in the world.

I resisted the urge to just stand up right then and walk over to him to chat him up, as he had already started heading for the empty Poseidon table. I decided to wait until after breakfast for my chance. But then I remembered... The whole reason I came here was to spy. Urgh. Buisness before pleasure. I hate my life sometimes.

When breakfast was over, Chiron walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat. Everyone quickly quieted down, and he made his announcement.

"Today we will be participating in sword practice. Anyone who wants to do an alternative to this may come to me in my office and talk."

A hum of whispering and talking arose, and Chiron spoke again.

"Everyone clean up, and go practice immediately! Go!"

I cleaned up my breakfast dishes, went back to the Athena cabin to grab my sword, and walked calmly outside. I needed to spy on Percy and his friends while we practiced, find out if they were planning any attacks and what not, and then report back to Gordon later that evening. I couldn't act suspicious though, or they might know something's up. I approached Percy.

"Hey Percy."

"Hey."

I swung my sword around, with not much luck. I guess excellent swordship isn't something that comes in genes... cause i sure didn't get it from Annabeth's DNA, or anywhere, for that matter. I knew that before long, Percy and his friends would ask what happened. Ugh. I tried to look like I knew what I was doing, but apparently I wasn't successful.

"Um. Annabeth? Whats... what happened?"

"What do you mean?" I replied, playing it cool.

"Well, to be honest, you can't even hold the sword correctly."

"Really? Maybe I'm just tired..."

"You look wide awake to me."

"Oh... ok."

_Well, this is gonna be complicated. I can't even hold the damn sword correctly, and now he's all confused. Before long, Grover's gonna come over and see me failing miserably, and all Annabeth's other friends will interrogate me. Crap. What am I supposed to do now?_ I thought. _Well, I guess I'll just have to not care about how horrible my swordship is, and focus mainly on spying._

"So, about that attack we're planning..." I said, hoping they were actually planning some sort of attack. If they weren't, I'd sound insane. Well, you've gotta take risks.

"Yeah, we're gonna go into the underworld towards Hades' lair, and attack him. Probably in about a week or so, at dawn."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. See, I really am tired. How could I forget about such an important attack?"

"Well, if you're really that tired, then I guess I'll have to tell you all the details again. We can't have one of the lead fighters forgetting things, can we?"

_Oh this is just perfect! _I thought. _He's gonna tell me all the details! I'm just a great spy. Gordon would be proud. _

"We're going to exit out of the camp at 5 am in a week or so, as I said before. We'll take all our weapons with us, including any swords and spears, etc. Hopefully we'll get there without encountering any ugly monsters, which is unlikely, but we can hope. We'll go to the underworld and into his lair, and spread out, maybe cause distractions so me, you, and the other lead fighters can do the dangerous work like actually destroying Hades. I doubt we'll be succesful in destroying him, but we'll at the least wound him very badly, and he'll be weakened. That way, he won't be a powerful, and less of a threat to us half bloods."

"Thank you so much, I'm totally brain dead today, I really needed that. Well, let's get back to sword fighting, shall we?"

"Yes, indeed."

Percy whipped his sword around magnificently, and i stood there in awe for a few seconds. Thank god he didn't notice me, as that would've been a big embarassment. I resumed practicing, although I was just as horrible as I was a few minutes ago. Oh well. As I practiced, I watched Percy from the corner of my eye, taking in his hair, beautiful eyes, and amazing skills.

_He's soo hot. I think I'll ask him out sometime soon, if he shows interest in me. He seems extra friendly and considerate to me, so let's hope the feeling's mutual! I can just imagine his lips on mine..._

Then I realized he was staring at me. I hope he can't read my mind...

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I know you said you were tired, but you really suck at that. You were so great at fighting with your sword... Is something wrong? Are you stressed out about something? I'm here to help."

"No, I'm fine."

_Oh my gosh, maybe he really does like me back! He asked me if I was ok, and said he was here to help me! He's so sexy and nice... I love him._

"Well, ok then, but if you need anything, we can talk."

"K, thanks."

Then Chiron stepped out of his office, and told us it was time for lunch.

"Lunch, everyone! Drop off your weapons and swords at your cabins, and come to eat!"

Percy and I went our seperate ways, to our cabins. As I walked to the Athena cabin, I thought about all the juicy details I had gotten for Gordon, and how hot he was.

_Life is good._I thought. _It really is_


	4. Report to Gordon

**Report to Gordon**

After lunch, which was rather boring, the half bloods were sent to their cabins to clean up. After we cleaned our cabin, Chiron told us we had 2 hours of free time before dinner.

_Oh, this is brilliant!_ I thought. _2 hours of free time to do whatever I like! Perfect, since I needed to report to Gordon with details on the attack to Hades anyway, and this only made it easier! Almost too good to be true... Well, cleaning time_

I couldn't wait to go to Gordon, so I cleaned fast and efficiently. I made my bed, which was nothing special, really. just light blue bed sheets with a big pillow. I rather liked the pillow, actually. Nice and fluffy. Didn't expect it when I went to bed last night, considering it was just a camp. Anyway, after I made the bed I organized the bookshelf which we all shared, filled with books on mostly non fiction topics. Although, half of the shelves were crammed with architecture books, thanks to Annabeth. She might have loved architecture, but I certainly didn't. I tried reading through them, but they're so boring! God, how in the world did she like architecture? I literally fell asleep on the floor while attempting to make something out of the books. Well, enough of my blabber. As I was saying, I organized the book shelf, and then dusted off thw window sills. There wasn't much else to do, so I exited out of the cabin.

Skipping around feeling quite jolly, I took a stroll around the camp, since I had 2 hours to do whatever suited me. It would only take about an hour to report to Gordon, I calculated, so I figured, why not take a nice stroll to pass by the extra time?

As I was walking, I came across a dead body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! OH. MY. GOD. THERES A DEAD BODY RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! SOMEONE PLEASE COME HELP! oh my god oh my god oh my god"

I started hyperventilating. I get a bit queasy when it comes to blood and gore, for some reason, and it didn't particulary help in this case. The body had it's head ripped off, gushing out blood.

_This is just disgusting. What happened, though? Is it friend or foe? If it's a camper, should I even feel sympathy? I mean, after all, I'm only a spy, so I shouldn't feel bad for the person, right? God, all the drama. Eww... a bug is walking on the eye... oh wow that's just sick._

I heard a few campers run across the grass to me, looking horrified.

"What happened? Do you know who it is?" They called to me.

"No, I have no clue! Maybe we should get Chiron... he might know what to do about this... Should we get him?"

"Yes, definitely. I mean, the dude's head is off. Chiron really needs to know about this. Oh gross..."

I guess they noticed the bugs gathering around the dead body...

"Well, can you go get Chiron for me? I need to sit down and think." I asked

"Ok, we'll be right back."

As they left, I sat down on the soft but slightly blood stained grass. I needed to think about this. There was so much going on. I couldn't figure out my feelings for Percy, I still needed to go to Gordon and tell him the info, and now I had a dead, bloody body to deal with. It was too much for me to handle. It made me want to scream. As I cantemplated my sorry existance, I listened to the bird chirping. It was rather nice, actually. As I was listening to the birds, the two campers came back, along with Chiron.

"Oh dear, what's going on?" Chiron said

"We don't know... all we know is that someone was fatally injured, and their head was cut off. It' s pretty bad, sir. Is there anything we can do?" the one camper said. I still didn't know his name.

"It doesn't look like we can do anything. Right now, all we can do is take him back to my office to investigate further and maybe identify this fellow."

"Well, I have a few things to do, but when I get back I'll come to your office immediately and see what's going on. Is that ok with you, Chiron?" I asked

"Yes, that'll be fine. But hurry!"

I ran down towards the river, where there was an abandoned boat waiting. Handy.

_I wonder how that got there..._I thought. _Well, who cares, I'm taking it!_

I jumped in the boat, grabbed the paddles laying inside, and made my way down the river, going south. Gordon had told me earlier, before I left for Camp Half Blood, that from the camp his place was actually not that far off. Great for me, cause it'd be easier to report to him often with more details, gathered from spying. I just hope nothing goes wrong on my way there...

It took about 15 minutes on the river to get to Gordon's small house, just off the banks of the river. Now, you might be wondering how Gordon is so close by when I told you earlier he had locked up Annabeth in a hut in the Sahara Desert. Well, to clear that up, Annabeth is still there, but obviously, Gordon is not, cause he left her there. Poor girl, but then again, I don't really care. Fake sympathy is something I'm good at. Like my care for that dead camper... well, I think he's a camper... Nevermind. Back to my story.

So, I got out of the boat to walk towards Gordon's house, but I should've known I wasn't going to get there peacefully. Something was bound to go wrong. I should've known...

I heard the largest roar I've heard in my life, and a huge thunder that shook the ground. God, it scared the shit outta me. I looked behind me, and there was the most gigantic monster I've ever seen staring at me, very intimidating indeed. As if that wasn't bad enough, it started pouring down rain.

_Fuck, _I thought to myself, rather pissed off at life in general.

As it began to pour down on me, soaking me to the core, the huge monster started running towards me like a bull, actually, as I thought about it.

_Wait, I know that monster... a minotaur, right?_Gordon had taught me some mythology before he set me loose to Camp Half Blood. He didn't want me to be totally clueless. I guess that bit of knowledge did me good, because at least know I knew twhat that scary creature was...

_But I still don't know how to destroy it, or injure it or do anything! Fat lotta help knowing his name does..._

Well, this monster wasn't going down without a fight. I pulled out my extra sword that I always had with me, and waved it around, desperately hoping it would scare him off. He slowed down a bit, but not much. Urgh. This was going to be hard.

"C'mon, you cowardly animal! Come to mama, not afraid are you?"

He growled. I chuckled to myself. He might be intimidating, but I was gonna fight to the death.

"Don't growl at me! Come here! Show me what you got!"

He apparently understands English, I guess, cause he came charging at me again, more forcefully this time.

I did a ninja roll on the damp ground, getting dirty and muddy, but i didn't care. I liked to get dirty. I rolled underneath him, and attempted to stab him in the stomach, but as I thrust my sword upward, he had already jumped out of the way.

_Argh. Damn minotaur._

I charged him again, holding my sword like a dagger, reading to stab the hell outta him, but then suddenly, he came from behind me and grabbed me like I was nothing. I wriggled and tried to get free, but no such luck. I guess he found it amusing.

"Haaaahhaaaaaaa" He roared in a sort of half laughing manner.

"Let go of me, you damn monster!"

He just frowled at me. That minotaur is so frustrating.

"You had better let go of me, or I will kill you mercilessly until you die a painful ,slow death!"

Apparently he didn't buy it, cause he only squeezed me tighter. I felt the air escape my lungs, and I blacked out.

When I awoke, Gordon was at my side, with a cold washcloth on my forehead. He looked very worried.

"Am I injured?" I mumbled very softly

"Yes. I came out to see if you had arrived yet when I saw you lying on the ground, knocked out cold. You've been inside for an hour. It turns out whoever hurt you gave you a nasty gash down the middle of your back. I might take a few days to heal... I'm sorry."

"This sucks..." I mumbled again.

As I came to, I realized that this actually sucked way more than I thought, cause not only was I hurt really badly, but an hour had passed and I was supposed to be back at Camp Half Blood for dinner! And I had to be there now!

"Gordon, I really have to go... I'm sorry but I only had 2 hours of free time before dinner, and now time's up and I have to go back to the camp... can I give you the details from my spyinbg later? Maybe in a few days?"

"No, you need to tell me now. There might not be another chance for a long time, so please just tell me anything you'ver found out, as quickly as possible. Make it short and sweet."

I lay there for a minute, so I could fully revive from when I was out.

"Umm... let me gather my thoughts together. I'm really worn out. that minotaur bruised me up a lot..."

"Oh, so it was a minotaur that hurt you! Oh god, that's extrememly unfortunate. The minotaur doesn't come out much, I wonder why he came out to attack you now, of all times... Hmm"

"Well, that's in the past. I need to just get over it, cause I have places to go. So... where was I..."

I lay there for another minute or two. My brain was still kinda out of it.

After I sat up a little later, I repeated exactly what Percy had told me.

"They're going to exit out of the camp at 5 am in a week or so. They're taking all their weapons with them, including all their swords and spears, etc. Theyre gonna go to the underworld and into Hades' lair, and spread out, maybe cause distractions so the other lead fighters can do the dangerous work like actually destroying Hades. Percy doubts they'll be succesful in destroying him, but he's hoping to at the least wound him very badly, so he'll be weakened. That way, Hades won't be a powerful, and less of a threat to the half bloods."

"Perfect... I'll go tell Hades of their little plan and maybe he'll be thankful enought to place me as a high position next to him, maybe his assistant, as I was so many years ago... thank you so very much, Serenity. You have done your job well."

If you're confused, I'll have to tell you Gordon's story. As I already told you, he used to be a scientist, but even before that he was Hades assistant, and they were the best of friends. Hades told Gordon everything, and they helped each other out. But then Hades got into a big "temper tantrum", I guess you could call it. He got rid of Gordon and replaced him with a not as efficient teenager, who rather sucked at his job, so Gordon went to being a scientist with his free time. He was a scientist for about 10 years, coming up with all sorts of cool stuff, but then got bored of that. As of right now, he's just trying to gain back Hades' trust, and become his assistant again, or atleast hold some kind of position in the Underworld. He figured that if he got someone to spy on the the half bloods and get really helpful information for Hades, that he might bring Gordon in again. So, as you can see, this was Gordon's lucky day.

"Your welcome, master. But, before I go, could you give me a bag of ice to hold on my back? So I won't suffer on the way back to camp?"

"Yes, of course.

As he was getting me a bag of ice, I lay back down to rest for a little more. By back hurt so bad, I wanted to pain was numbing. I had never felt pain so horrid before.

_Argh._

I tried to sit up again as he came back with the ice, but it was especially hard this time.

"Would you mind helping me up"

Gordon grabbed my right hand and pulled me to my feet, thought I was still cursing inside. God the pain...

_Make the pain go away!_I thought.

I walked out of Gordon's little house, walking very stiffly, trying to keep my back from moving. If it moved at all, it hurt like hell.

I climbed into the boat slowly, and made my way towards Camp Half Blood.

Half bloods, here I come.


	5. Chiron's Pissed at Me

**Chiron's Pissed at Me**

When I arrived at Campy Half Blood, it had begun to grow dark out. Dusk was approaching, and I knew Chiron would be furious with me, considering the fact that I had told him I would be right back. Little did I know, my excursion out to Gordon's would take 4 hours... God. Can't wait to deal with Chiron. He'll kill me.

When I walked onto the camp grounds, Chiron was pacing back and forth, muttering to him self something about Annabeth being gone, and if she was hurt. When I came up to him, he yelled at me. I knew he'd be mad. Great.

"I'm sorry, Chiron, I didn't know it would take so long."

"Where did you go, anyway? You didn't tell me much, just said you had things to do... Would you mind telling me?"

_Oh, crap, I need to think of something... and fast! I can't tell him I'm a spy and i went to Gordon to spill on their attack! He kick me out before I got much of anything done! Umm..._

"Oh, I went to take a walk down by the river, and I got lost. I'm so sorry."

"You had to take a walk? That was the thing you had to do? And you risked being attacked by monsters? You _know_ that you're supposed to ask me before you go off camp grounds."

_Stupid Serenity! You should've have known that idea wouldn't work! Of course! No half blood in their right mind would take a walk in the wilderness! They would be attacked by monsters! That idea just wouldn't happen in real life! You've got to think of something that's Chiron will actually believe._

"Ok, I'm sorry Chiron, I lied. I didn't want to get in trouble for this, but I went to get a pack of soda from the nearby drug store. I know I'm not allowed to go off camp grounds for fear of monsters, but I thought taking a walk sounded better than going to a store. I hope you'll forgive me... Please? I promise I won't dissapoint you again."

"You know I can't let this slip again. I already said a few days before that you can't just leave and come back so late. It's very late, and you totally missed dinner. Everyone is asleep... Do you realize how deep of a situation you're in? You told me you wouldn't do it again, and yet here you are, after having run off. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I... uhh... I'm sorry... er..." I stuttered. I couldn't get caught in the act! If he found out I was a spy, this whole operation would be ruined! And plus, I would never get to be with Percy! I couldn't just leave it all behind!

"What do you have to say?" He said more forcefully this time.

"You have great reason to be mad at me. I dissapointed you, and I know you shouldn't forgive me, but if you could please just give me the benefit of the doubt, that's all I'm asking for. I realize my mistakes. Please just let me go! I know not to run off so late anymore... Please? I promise to wake up tomorrow a new girl, someone who knows to always do the right thing... I'll slip right into the cabin and I won't disturb a soul.. Could you please let me go?"

"I'll forgive you, but you'll have to serve some kind of punishment. Not a huge one, mind you. You've been a great camper here, most of the time. This has been your first major slip up. I'm trusting you to not cause any more chaos, but you will be punished, one way or another. I'll let you know of your punishment tomorrow morning. See you at breakfast!"

"Thank you so much! Bye! Goodnight!"

As I ran to my cabin, I contemplated what had just happened.

_Yes! I got off the hook! I'm such a great liar! He actually bought my whole pity party... Ah I 'm so awesome! I really wish this was videotaped... I did so great! I really should test out my whole innocent act more often... Hehe_

I slipped into the Athena cabin quietly, and closed the door. A girl in the top bunk rolled over and snorted.

_Crap! I hope she doesn't wake up! I don't need any interrogation about what happened._

Thankfully, she fell right back asleep, and I could go to bed in peace. Except for the fact that I was injured. Fabulous.

I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't, as my back was killing me. I cursed in my head, until I was so exhausted from the pain that I nodded off.

I fell asleep that night thinking about Percy, and my punishment in the morning. The good balanced out the bad, I guess you could say.

_I hope Percy can distract me from the pain._


	6. Penalties are Never Good

**Penalties are Never Good**

The morning brought sunny skies and breezy weather. It was beautiful, except I had a punishment to see to. After breakfast, who knew what I would have to go through? I don't even want to think about it. True, Chiron said it wouldn't be a huge one, but he can lie to make it sound better...

I jogged into breakfast, as I felt the need to move my legs. Minor cramps in my legs, and running always helps. Percy immediately caught my attention, as he always does. I wish I wasn't so in love with him, but he's just so damn hot! Hm, should I even bother with flirting? No, not right now. I need to eat, and then find out what I have to do for the ounishment, no matter how much I really _don't_want to do it.

I walked over to the Athena table, and sat down beside this red haired girl. She looked nice enough, I guess. The others seemed to tired to socialize. I wanted to talk to someone.

"Hey, what's you name? I'm Ser- I mean Annabeth"

_Almost slipped there..._

"Oh, hi! My name is Anna! How do you like the breakfast?"

"It's pretty good. I've always like eggs and muffins."

"Same. These blueberry muffins are delicious! I can't wait for the orange-cranberry ones were having tomorrow! Have you heard?"

"Oh, yum! I can't wait! I love my orange cranberry muffins"

"Haha. Me to. Well, I have to go throw my stuff away. I'm done. But I'll talk to you later, okay?

"Sure thing."

_Well, that was kind of a pointless conversation... Oh well._

Soon I finished my muffin as well, and I guess Chiron noticed I was done, cause he came over, no doubt to tell me of my penalty.

"Hello there, Annabeth. Enjoyed your breakfast?"

"Yes, very. It was just delicious."

_Gotta kiss up to the old man..._I thought.

"Good. Now, I was thinking about the penatly you had to pay for your late night out, and I came up with this: First, you will not be able to go off camp ground _at all_, for any reason what so ever. Second, you are not to hang out with friends, or "chill" with them, as you youngsters call it. You are to wake up each morning and train only, nothing else. If I see you socializing, you will be further punished. Understand? Also, the third thing - Percy is off limits. I know you like him, I can see it whenever you're around him. You're probably trying to hide it, but it's not exactly working. No Percy, socializing, or sneaking out. Am I understood?"

"B..but... that's not FAIR! You can't take everything I love away from me! I understand the whole camp ground thing, but to not be able to even socialize or talk to Percy? That's just cruel! And you didn't have to bring up me and Percy. You KNEW it would only embarass me. You're horrible!"

"I'm doing this for your own good. You need to learn that when you sneak out after dark, there's consequences. You don't need to get mad at me for that, as I'm only trying to help you."

"No, you're not! You have no idea what I'm going through right now! You don't need to make it worse by adding some retarded punishment! Seriously!"

_Maybe I'm overeacting... I shouldn't have been so harsh with him._

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just in a sucky mood today. But how long is this punishment going to last? For as long as I'm here?"

He thought about it, with a rather funny expression. I chuckled inside.

"Hmm... Well, I couldn't realisticaly put this penatly on you for the rest of your time here, as you would be bound to break on of the rules, if not all of them, one way or another. So, no. It will last a month. Hopefully by the end of this month, you'll have realized the mistake of sneaking out, and I won't need to extend the punishment. Can I let you go, knowing you'll obey?"

"Yes, but you're over reacting! I don't like this!"

"Okay, but before you go, just wanted to let you know that you are not to speak to me like that ever again. I have authority over you, so you cannot just yell and scream at me like I'm a kid. I'm fully an adult, and you are to listen to me. And also... have fun!"

_Bitch. He can be sarcastic all he wants, but that's just gonna make me hate him even more. Well, I'll have to make the best of it, I guess. Not that I really can. I can't even talk to Percy...or anyone, for that matter! God, what is my life coming to? Damn!_

I exited from breakfast, and walked to my cabin. I need to rest, to get this all out of my system, before I killed someone. I was in a really bad mood right now, and a quick nap would solve everything.

As I approached the Athena cabin, I kicked a tree trunk out of hatred. My life sucked. But, 1 second later, I realized that wasn't the best thing to do.

"Fuck! God dammit, that hurt! Ow ow ow ow ow."

I hopped on one leg that rest of the way. I flopped onto my bed, which was nice. My leg still hurt like hell, but hey, atleast I was on a comfy matress. It could be worse.

I fell into a light asleep a few minutes later, thinking about my sorry life. It didn't help the prospects of a good nap, but a little sleep was better than nothing. I had to calm my nerves.

As I fell into a deeper sleep, someone came in. Probably a camper, but I didn't care.

""


	7. I Kill a Drakon

**I Kill a Drakon**

~3 hours later~

I awoke from my sleep, feeling very groggy.

_How long have I been aleep? Did I miss anything?_I thought.

I swung my feet around the side of the bed and stood up. I felt a little dizzy.

_I hope I don't have a fever... That would really suck._

I went into the bathroom inside the cabin and splashed water on my face. It woke me right up, thankfully, cause I heard yelling and swords clanging against each other outside. I knew I was in for a long day, and I couldn't just be falling asleep the whole time.

After I had woken up enough to not be a zombie, I stepped out into the brisk wind. My hair blew around, annoying me quite a lot.

_Crap. Why does it have to be so damn windy? I don't even have a hair tie... Perfect._

I spotted Percy right away, and was about to walk over to him and maybe flirt or something, but then I remebered... he was off limits. I could talk to him, nor anyone at all. Only work work work all day, until bed, for a whole freakin month. Could my life get any worse? I was already falling in love with Percy even more every day, and to choose now of all times to say I can't chill with him? Or anything? God hates me. Why me? _Why me? _

Then I realized... In my daze of thinking about Percy, I hadn't noticed that there were 5 campers to my left, about 5 feet away, screaming bloody murder. I looked over, and what do I see? Another fuckin monster. I'd had enough of injuring and nearly killing myself. I didn't need another monster! That minotaur had already hurt me so bad, my back still had a nasty scar that was revolting.

_Not another one... What have I done to deserve this bad luck?_

I walked cautiously over towards the monster, very slowly, step by step. I didn't want to be attacked. I just wanted to figure out what kind of monster it was.

After a full minute of trying to figure out what it was, considering that it looked very unusual, I figured that it was probably a drakon. It was the closest thing the creature looked like. Or maybe a hybrid of a drakon and something else... It looked quite peculiar with it's bright red hue and black stripes. Sort of like a red zebra, but on a cheetah's body, but way huge. 100x the size of any normal animal.

_Ow, um, I should probably run away. There's no way I could fight that thing and live through it. Nuh uh._

And yet, I found myself running towards it, at full speed. I pulled my sword out in the process. I was probably too feisty for my own good.

I circled around the drakon, making fake lunges and other stuff, trying to confuse it. I leapt left, then jumped to the right, and moved all around in attempt to mess up the drakon's eyesight, and maybe delay it. Anything to keep it from killing me was good. I was a spy and in love with Percy, and I couldn't be taken away from that. Gordon would be pissed, and I would me mad at myself for leaving Percy. We were meant to be together, I just know it. I thought about this as I fought the drakon, which gave me motivation to make the first move.

I leapt onto the drakon's back, and of course it had to chase it's tail round like a stupid dog, trying to get me off. It was pretty funny, but then again I was fighting for my life, so maybe not.

I sat there for aminute, enjoying how retarded the drakon looked going round like that. However, after a full minute or two, I felt the need to throw up. Well, I couldn't just throw up ontop of a mionster that was going to kill me for good. It would only be a distraction. Nope. Not happening.

Well, I decided to kill him before anything. That was the main priority. I raised my sword up, and held it like a dagger. This was going to be fun.

As I raised it, I heard a gasp from the campers that had swarmed around to check out my feat. It made me feel kind of special, actually, with all the attention. Haha. But first, I kill.

I stabbed the back of the drakon's neck, and it's knees buckled, and he crumpled to the ground.

_Well, that was easy. Good._

But then it twitched. At first I thought it was my imagination, but then the twitching got more noticable, and I knew it was still alive. Well, that wouldn't last long.

I stabbed it again twice, but this time in the middle of it's back. Purple blood gushed out, which suprised me, and the others as well.

It lay limp, and I knew it was official dead and gone. But, it still left all the campers in shock.

"Wha..."

"Purple blood? Huh..."

"What the..."

"That was freaky."

"Purple? Why purple?

"That's creepy."

I was shocked as well, but I didn't wait around with them. I still had to throw up. I had been keeping it in this whole time, but you know that disgusting feeling when you start to vomit, and then you swallow it by accident? Well, that's what had been happening, and let me tell you, it's not a pleasent experience.

I ran into the Athena cabin super quick, and headed straight for the bathroom. I leaned over the sink, and puked my guts out.

_Gross, _I thought, as I saw my vomit.

I puked for a good while, about 15 minutes. It was horrible. Anna came in while I was puking, and when she saw me she made this horrible gagging sound with this priceless look on her face. It kind of made me laugh, which was worse cause it made me swallow my vomit again.

_This makes no sense. I get punished, then a purple blooded drakon attacks, and now I'm puking. Why? What have I done wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have paired up with Gordon and spied... Is God sending me a message? ... No, that's ridiculous. You're going insane, Serenity._

I just sighed. It was all I could do at this point.


	8. Percy and Me

**Percy and Me**

~1 month later~

The night before had been horrible. I couldn't fall alseep, as I knew today was the big day. I was so restless, turning over and over again. I got probably 3 hours of sleep. Way to ruin my big moment. But, I'll just have to push that all aside, because Percy is available now! Woop woop

It had been a dreadful month of suffering, with my punishment and all. But I got through, cause i saw the light at the other end! And now I was only a few minutes away from seeing the light! I would be eating breakfast in no time, and my freedom would begin. Yes!

I sat down to eat, and suprisingly, it wasn't me going up to Percy. Percy came to me. As he walked up, with his hair flowing free and his green eyes sparkling, my heart skipped a beat. If he said anything, I would just die. Oh well... dying of happinesss can't be bad.

When he was standing in front of me, he asked me how I was doing today.

"Awesome! And you?" I said

"I'm doing really great too! I'm so glad to see you!"

"But you've seen me every day, what's so special about today?"

"Well, um..."

_Oh my gosh, what is he going to tell me? I hate suspense._I thought.

"Well, I was thinking about things last night, and..."

"Please tell me."

"Er... ok I'm just gonna tell you. I think I like you. I really do. Well, I've liked you ever since I met you, but I really needed to take this off my chest. I can't hide my feelings for long, it's just too much. Please tell me you feel the same way."

I was speechless. The fact that he happened to tell me he liked me exactly on the day my penalty was over was already awesome. But him liking me at all was even better!

_This is amazing! I knew we were meant to be together. I can't believe my luck! Ahhhh I'm so happy._

"Please say something."

"Percy, I've gotta say..."

He started to get a kind of dissapointed look on his face.

"I really like you too! Ever since I saw you, I liked you as well. You're so considerate and friendly, you know how to treat a girl right, you care about my feelings, and you're hot!"

_Oh, crap. I did not mean to let that out. Seriously Serenity? You're hot? He did not need to hear that. Urgh._

He blushed. Argh he's so cute.

"Really? You think I'm hot?"

"Um..."

"No, it's ok, don't worry. I'm just kind of suprised. I thought you would totally reject me."

"Why would I _ever_reject you? You're amazing! I'm so glad we feel the same way about eachother. I was kind of scared to approach you and tell you how I felt, so I'm glad you did it for me!"

"Haha, me too. This is really great. Hey, do you wanna go sit by that tree over there and talk?"

"Sure." I said happily.

This was turning out better than I thought.


	9. And Then We Kiss

**And Then We Kiss**

Percy led the way, and I followed him, wondering what we were going to talk about. Did he want to make out? or just talk about things, and catch up? Who knows? Either one is okay with me...

We sat down under a tree, and leaned against it. We sat therefor a few minutes, not saying anything, just looking at the sky. Then he broke the silence.

"Ok, I have to say, I never thought I would fall in love with you. I've always liked you as a friend, but I never knew this would happen." Percy said.

"Same. But I think it's great that it happened. It's perfect for both of us, cause I've always had feelings for you... and I don't have to keep them inside anymore."

He chuckled quietly.

I looked at the sky again, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound stupid, when he leaned over and looked into my eyes.

It made my heart melt.

And then he kissed me. He didn't kiss that hard or anything, just a light kiss. But it was great, none the less. Perfect. Amazing. tingles coursed through my body. Everything I had ever wanted. I had my first kiss with Percy, of all people. The only boy I've ever loved!

_This is amazing._

He pulled away, and stared into my eyes again. It was so intense, he was staring into my soul, with his bright green eyes, making everything but him go away. He lay his hand on my leg, and I felt the tingles all over again. Like electricity. It was fabulous. I had never imagined it to be this perfect. Never.

He leaned in to kiss me again, and I wasn't hesitant. He kissed my harder this time, slowly adding pressure. he was so hot. I felt his tongue on my lips, probably wanting to french kiss. I panicked inside.

_Am I ready for this? A french kiss? I've heard they can be either amazing or totally disgusting and revolting, should i even try? Well, it can't hurt. If i mess up, we'll forget about it tomorrow morning._

I opened my mouth, and I felt his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues danced, and I felt a surge of happiness go through my lips, then through my whole body. It was euphoria. I've never felt anything like this. He lowered his body over mine, pushing my to the ground. We kissed for a long time, until I heard a rustle in the bushes, about a foot away.

I jerked away.

"What was that?" I said

He got up, and looked around.

"In the bushes? I don't know. Should we worry about it?"

"I don't know... if someone was spying on us or something, that'd be horrible."

"Let's just hope it's an animal, okay?"

"Yep, sure thing."

I stood up, not wanting this kiss to go too far. it's not like I wanted to have sex with him right now, maybe waaayy later, but definietely not now. We should go slow, it was the best thing to do.

He was still sitting on the ground, looking kind of confused and dissapointed.

"Where are you going? It was going great!"

I knew he wanted to make out some more, but I really didn't want this to be anything more than a kiss. I didn't need to get pregnant or anything like that. Seriously.

"Um, just gonna go get some water. I'll be right back. Unless you wanna come..."

"Yea, sure!" He replied, happily.

_Boys are so full of hormones. Wow._

He followed me to a table sitting out in the middle of the grass, with a water jug on top, so any thirsty camper could get a drink. Very convienent.

As we walked over, he asked me something I wasn't excpecting.

"I wanna take you out."

"On a date?"

He blushed. i wished that didn't turn me on, but it did.

"Yea..."

"Sure! I'd love to! You'd be my first boyfriend, and I couldn't imagine having my first date with anyone else."

He gave me a mega watt smile. I loved it when he did that.

"Great! Do you wanna go somewhere tonight, or tomorrow?"

"Probably tomorrow, it'll give me more time to think about things, ya know? But there is an issue... I can't go off camp grounds, remember?"

"Crap. Well, that sucks. How are we supposed to go on a date now?"

"Hopefully Chiron will make an exception, though I doubt he will, as my penalty for goiing off camp just ended."

"True... Well, let's hope for the best, k?"

"Haha, will do. I wanna get some water though."

I grabbed a small plastic cup off the stack beside the water jug, and filled it up. He did the same. As we drank out water, we looked at each other. It was so sweet.

We finished our water and threw it in a nearby trash can. Although out date would be tomorrow evening, I started towards Chirons office anyway, just to see if I could even go on a date at all.

"I'm guessing we're going to Chiron to get permission?"

"Yep."


	10. A Wolf Attacks a Dateless Me

**A Wolf Attacks a Dateless Me**

We entered Chiron's office, and he was reading a book. I waited for him to look up, and when he did, I proposed my plan.

"So, Percy and I are dating now, and we're wondering if you would allow us to go off camp grounds just one time, so we could have an official date. I know that me punishment just ended, but this time I'm not trying to sneak out and do something bad. Just for a date... Is that ok?"

"Of course not! Did you seriously expect me to say yes to this ridiculous idea? No way! You recieved a month long penalty for going off camp grounds, so why would you want to do so again? It's just stupid. I'm suprised you don't see that."

"No, believe me, I do see that this is very last minute, and un safe. But considering the fact that were dating now, we wanted to go somehwre nice, and not just on the camp somewhere. Please make an exception. We won't doing anything bad, or risky. We'll keep an eye out for monsters and other stuff, so please?"

"I seriously doubt I'll change my mind. Maybe I'll be in a better mood later. Come back in a few hours, and I'll think about it. I just need to go over this in my head, cause there's so many downsides to going out off camp boundaries. I know you know that, which is good, but still ,even with you and Percy being really precautious, monsters can definitely attack, and kill the both of you. But, since you two are dating, we'll have to make exceptions eventually. So, you'll probably will be able to go on a date later, but not soon. Unless i change my mind. Talk to me later. Now step out of my office, and go do something productive."

I sighed, and looked over at Percy. He looked rejected. I felt so bad for him, and me as well. This really was not turning out the way I had hoped it would. But, there's nothing we could do now. We'd have to come back later, in the evening.

Percy left, and I followed after him. I looked at the ground, trying to think of different angled I could use on Chiron, to make him change his mind on the subject. But nothing would work. it was really unsafe, going on a date, but we had to convince Chiron that we were responsible enough to do so. That... that would take some work.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I know this sucks, but we can go on dates here, right? It might not be as private, but it'll have to do I guess..."

"Hey, it's ok. And you're right, we can just take walks through the woods on camp, and it'll be better than nothing. We can make it work until Chiron loosens up."

We walked around, saying nothing. Rather depressing, actually. I broke the silence.

"Well, what do you want to do now? Today we have no redquired activites, which is really awesome, but that means we'll be kind of bored..."

"We could make out again." He said with a smirk. Well, as I said before, boys are so horomonal.

"Um... we literally _just_made out a minute ago, so don't you think that'd be a bit much?"

"No... we are dating, right?"

I laughed inside.

"Yeah, but still, as much as I'd like to kiss you right now, I don't want to go overboard. Just saying..."

"Well, you're a party pooper, aren't you?"

"Yep, you could say that." I smiled.

"Well, If you're gonna be like that, then I'm gonna go take a nap. Wanna come?"

"Into your cabin, uh no, I don't think I'm even allowed in there."

"Well, you've gotta break the rules someday, right?"

"Ok, stop trying to be a bad boy. It's not your thing."

He sighed.

"Okay, but seriously, I'm gonna go take a quick nap. See ya later, Annabeth."

"K, bye."

"Love you!"

"Haha, you too.

Waiing for Percy to finish his nap was horrible, and really boring. I had nothing to do. After a while of nothingness, I decided to pull on my 2 piece and go swimming in the creek, despite how cold it would probably be.

I jumped in, at the deepest area so I could do a cannon ball. I felt a rush of excitement as I plummeted into the icy water. While it stung a little from the cold, it was amazing too. The water brushed against my skin, making me shiver, and my bikini top starting to come off.

_Well, that's awkward_.

I snugged it tight, and swam downstream, along with this little fish. At frist, when I saw a bright orange blob moving next to me, I flipped out, but then I saw it was just a fish, so it was all good. I'm so easy to scare.

After swimming for about 15 minutes, just lounging around, I heard a growl behind me. I looked back, but nothing was there. I didn't think about it twice. La de da, just minding my own buisness, I floated around on the surface of the water, looking at the clouds in the sky, making shapes out of them.

Then I saw a giant wolf jump out in front of me, on the grass path parallel to the creek. I knelt on my knees on the rock bed, very still.

_Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me._

It growled again, scaring the living daylights outta me. I slowly shuffled backwards, terrified, not wanting to aggrivate the wolf. Who knew what it could do to me, maybe rip my throat out? I didn't even want to find out.

"Good wolf, please don't hurt me. I've done nothing wrong, I'm not trying to hurt you. Just wanted to swim. Goooodddd wolf."

It gnashed it teeth together, and lunged at me. I blacked out as i looked down at my leg, gushing out blood, being washed away every so slowly.

I was awoken with someone shaking my arm vigorously.

"Urgh, stop that."

I rolled over on soft grass.

"Oh my god, she's actually alive! Thank the gods!" I heard someone say.

I fluttered my eyes open, very slowly. I saw blurry faces in a circle all around my body, looking down at me. It made me feel very self conscious.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"It's fine. You're alive, and that's what matters. Come with me." Again, that same voice. Who was that?  
>"Who are you? Don't kidnap me... wolf... urmf" Someone picked me up and slung me over their back. Not exactly comfortable.<p>

"I'm Andrew, from the Zeus cabin. I'm going to help you out, make sure you recover from your major blood loss, stuff like that. Don't worry, though. I think you'll be ok, as long as we take you to Chiron, so he can help you in any way possible."

"Uhhhh... ok whatever..."

I fell asleep a little on his nice, hard back. It felt very muscular, though I couldn't see for myself. I didn't really feel like opening my eyes. I was too weary.

Chiron came running out of his office when he saw me slumped over Andrew's back, looking scared to death. i felt bad for him. I wasn't trying to scare the old man, I just wanted to take a quick swim in the water! Is that too much to ask? Can't I do anything fun, without something going wrong?

He pulled me off his back and stood me upright, forcing me to walk as he led me to the camp nurse.

_Nice person you are, forcing an injured person to walk. _

I don't remember much from the visit to the nurse, as I had a lot of blood gone and I was constantly passing out and then reviving again. Chiron told me what happened. Apparently, a witness had seen me lying in bloody red water, looking like I had drowned, and alerted the nearest camper. Andrew had taken me to Chiron, and then Chiron took me to the nurse, who determined that yes, I had lost a ton of blood, and I would have to stay inside for a few days, while I healed and got fluids back in my body. I couldn't go out anywhere, not even on dates with Percy, which was really suckish, but that was the only way I would heal. When I recovered from my blood loss and several wounds, I could go back to normal life.

After I saw the nurse, I went to my bed in the Athena cabin to lay down, maybe drink some water. Thankfully Percy had still been asleep when all of this had happened. I didn't want to worry his little head about useless things. He probably already had enough going on in his life.

As I fell asleep with my warm blankets around me, I realized that the attack on Hades was probably coming up very soon.

_I wonder when we're attacking Hades? Should I even try to fight, as I'm not even on the half bloods' side? Should I contact Gordon and see how it went with him telling Hades my spying details? Or should I just lay back, and relax while I'm sick? Ugh, so much to think about. _

I decided that Gordon would probably be fine on his own, without me visiting him to talk. As for the Hades attack, I'd probably be too hurt and weak to fight anyway. Too bad. I could totally sabotage the half bloods plans... Ah well.

Then I fell asleep.


	11. A Date Sealed With a Kiss

**A Date Sealed With a Kiss**

I woke up to Percy looking at me, concerned.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I never would have taken a nap if i had known you would get hurt. I'm such a horrible boyfriend, for not being there when you needed me the most. This is all my fault. I can't imagine how angry you must be right now, I know I'm a bad person, just say it."

He looked away, waiting for me to reply.

_He's so caring, this is why I love Percy, _I thought.

'Percy, I'm not mad at you, and It's definitely _not _your fault. It's no one's fault that a fox happened to attack me, for no apparent reason. You couldn't stop it from happening, and you don't need to feel guilty about taking a nap. Please, don't beat yourself up about this."

"But we can't even go on a date at all now, and all because you got hurt! I know I could've saved you somehow from this, I'm your boyfriend and that's what we're supposed to do, right? We're supposed to protect you and make sure you're ok, and i totally failed on my part. Even if it wasn't totally my fault, I still feel horrible, and i don't think you can change that."

"Look, I'm really sorry you feel that way. Believe me, though, you have no need to feel bad about what you did. Just because you were taking a nap doesn't mean you weren't caring for me. I'm sure you were thinking about me when you were sleeping, and that's good enough for me. Can we just get past this, and think about happier things?"

"Ok, fine... But I'm still really sad."

"Why?"

"Well, we can't go on a date! And while I can still get out and do stuff, you can't even leave the bed? What am I supposed to do without you? I'll be so lonely, and I won't have anyone to lean my shoulder on, and -"

"Please, don't go on. it'll only make it worse. We both know that this isn't the best thing in the world, but we're gonna have to make the best of it! Don't keep thinking about our misfortuanes. Please. It will only make me even more depressed. I don't have time to do this."

"Anything for you, Annabeth."

I was about to correct him and say "Serenity", but then I remembered that I'm Annabeth at camp.

"You're so sweet."

He laughed.

"What time is it? Is it night time yet?" I asked Percy

"No, but it's getting there. It'll be dinner time soon, but I don't know if you'll be able to get out of bed to come eat with everyine else. I'll be more than happy to bring you dinner on a tray and eat with you."

"Oh, that'd be perfect! Thank you so much for offering! You really are the best boyfriend ever."

He looked away, trying to hide his blushing. I just sat there smiling, with the little energy I had.

Percy left, and brought back dinner to me on a tray an hour later. Dinner was delicious. When I finished the spaghetti and coke, we talked about little stuff, and how I had gotten hurt, the whole scenario. After dinner Chiron visited me as well, and sat down to chat.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth, for what happened to you. I feel so bad, and I hope there's something I can do to make it up to you, somehow make you feel better."

Percy and I looked at eachother, and smiled. I knew he was thinking what I was.

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"You could let Percy and I date when I'm healed." i said with hope in my voice.

Chiron was obviously going through all this in his head, thinking about the ups and downs to dating. No doubt he would porbably say no way, so I didn't have too high hopes. But hey, a girl can wish.

So, you can imagine how utterly suprised i was when he burst out

"Yes, you two may date when Annabeth had recovered from her blood loss and injuries. But i'm only doing this because Annabeth was hurt and as a present to you guys, so don't think I'm caving in, and that I'll always do this from now on. This is a _one time_thing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes! Thank you so much Chiron! This is the best thing you've ever done for me! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Haha, your very welcome. I'll leave you two alone now, so you can't talk or whatever you two do."

"Okay, bye! Thank you again!"

Chiron left, leaving me and Percy, very excited and restless. i couldn't wait until I was nice and healthy again,so we could go out on an official date! This was so amazing!

_My life is wonderful right now. Thank you, gods! Thank you again and again!_

I leaned over and kissed Percy without realizing what I was doing until those familiar sparks flew between our lips. My whole body was overcome with this amazing, slightly numbing feeling.

_If this is love, please don't ever leave me._

Later that night, Iong after Percy had left, I stayed up reading a book about architecture cause I couldn't fall asleep. I was so happy, with all the wonderful things going on in my life. Percy and I could date, he had brought me dinner on a tray which was really nice, and we kissed for the second time! Life could not get any better.


	12. Percy Won

**Percy Won't Let Me Fight**

Sick in bed for the day. _Again._Life was sucky, boring, and dull. Great.

I couldn't doing anything, go anywhere while I was healing. I couldn't even go to eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner with the campers. I had to have every single fuckin meal brought to me on a tray, which was really considerate and nice at first, but then I started feeling like I was handicapped or retarded or something, which I kind of was since I couldn't move, but you get my point. It was really annoying, to have other people do everything for me. I lost all control over even the simplest aspects of life. I couldn't tie my shoes, not that I needed to since I couldn't get out of bed, but whatever. It was something to do, and take my mind off of things. I just couldn't wait until I was healthy again, so I could have a normal life, go on dates, eat, etc.

Percy came to visit me again when I woke up. He brought breakfast to me, which was waffles with blueberry syrup. Not the usual, which made it unique and especially yummy. We chatted about rather stupid things, now that I think about it, like the weather and stuff going on in Hollywood. Random, I know, but we're just weird like that. After I finished my breakfast he told me that the Hades attack was tomorrow.

"Can I come fight? Please? I know I probably won't be totally recovered, but I could atleast do something, ya know?

"Are you sure? I don't know if you wanna do that. You could get hurt. You're _already_ hurt. I don't want to risk you dying or something horrible like that."

"Thnaks for the concern, but I really want to take part in the attack somehow! Even if I'm not directly fighting, I could still do _something!_i don't want to feel helpless and stupid, lying here in bed while you guys fight and have the time of your lives. I mean, yesterday I was thinking about how I probably wouldn't be able to fight and I decided that I'd be ok lying here, but now I really wannna go with you! Please let me come and do something, anything."

"No! And please don't ask me again and again. It won't change my mind."

_Crap, I really wanted to find a way to sabotage their attack. I'd be awesome, unstopable! Gordon would be undeniably proud of me, and Hades might even accept Gordon back as his assistant! There's so many things I could do, if only i wasn't so damn sick. FML._

I sighed. There was no way I'd be going with them, anyway. No point in pursuing this.

"Fine, whatever you say. Go have fun, while I'm sitting here like a bump on a log. Sure, I'll be fine! You know it!"

_Jeez._

"Don't be like that. Just read a book, or something cool. It'll be ok, and I'll see you when I get back! Hopefully by then you'll have healed a ton, and we could go on a date later than night!"

"Yeah, I guess. Plus, we still have today to do stuff. So, what's on for today?"

"Well, I was gonna go practice my sword skills before the big fight, but i could just ditch that and stay here with you, talk and stuff, do cool activites inside the cabin, whatever people do when they're sick I guess..."

"Well then, that's boring. I really feel like dying right now. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Same. Well, I'm gonna go get some apple cider. Want some?

"Sure. Thanks."

Percy came back with 2 crystal clear glasses of apple cider 5 minutes later, and we drank it on down. We were really thirsty, and it was a relief to get a drink. Afterwards we talked about our parents, and how it really sucked that they were mad at eachother. Of course, my parent wasn't really Athena, but I pretended that it was, since I was really just a clone of Annabeth. But Percy didn't need to know that.

He left an hour later, leaving me to my thoughts, and my books. I picked up a book about flowers, since there was a daffodil on the front, which looked quite pretty. I had no clue why there was a book about flowers randomly on the shelf in the Athena cabin, though. We don't usually read about pointless things like that, more like arhcitecture and science and things... not little flowers. But whatever. It's not like i had anything better to do.


	13. Hades, Dates, and Dirty Dancing

**Small Talk: Hades, Dates, and Dirty Dancing**

~~The next day~~

It was creepy and quiet with everyone gone. I had never felt so alone in my life. Just sitting there for 12 hours, doing absolutely nothing, it can drive a girl insane. After a few hours of silence, with nothing but my thoughts, any sound made me jump. I couldn't fall asleep at night, because any noice from the wind would make the door shake a little, and I'd think it was somethings stupid like a ghost. Pathetic, I know. Whatever. Don't make fun of me.

I was sooo happy when Percy and the rest of the half bloods came back. Percy jumped out of this big white van, along with some other people, with tons of more vans or cars lined up behind him, all unloading the campers. I watched them come from my window, with water droplets on the window.

_I didn't know it had rained... _

Percy started ruuning at full speed towards my cabin, looking extremely happy.

_Awwww_

He burst in, nearly kncking the door off it's hinges, pulling me into a big hug. I hugged him for a long time, taking in his cologne. Wait, when had he started wearing cologne?

"You're wearing cologne." I said, my voice muffled inside his chest.

"I know, you like it? I got it from a deserted drugstore. No one there, so I took a few things. Hope you don't mind."

"No, it's great." I said, pulling out of the hug. I couldn't really breathe in there.

"Oh my gosh, the attack went soooo great! Well, great enough. Bad stuff happened too. I cut off one of his hands, but it grew back pretty fast, which is probably cause he's an immortal god, so it kind of makes sense. Sucks for us, cause that means any wound Hades gets will heal back within hours, so we can't permanently hurt him, unless we totally finish him off, which I haven't figured out how to do yet. Plus, one of the half bloods from the Hermes cabin died from a swing of Hades' sword, and we held a ceremony when we left the underworld. Sorry you couldn't be there..."

"Me too. I really wanted to go... But I'm so glad you back! i was really lonely, and I had no one to talk to and hang out with. It was really horrible. But I'm way better than I was before you left. I think in a few hours I'll be able to go on a date with you! Won't that be amazing?"

"That's great! I'm glad you're feeling better, and yeah, can't wait for that date! Where should we go?"

"I was thinking maybe a really nice restaraunt, but not a really popular one, since that would be the first place monsters would look for us. Maybe a restaraunt on the edge of twon, but still well kept and everything. How does that sound? I think there's an iHOP around there, we could have breakfast for dinner!"

"Oh my god, that sounds amazingg! Can't wait to eat pancakes, I haven't had those in so long."

"Same... just thinking about it is making my mouth water."

He nodded, then started smiling like a retard.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Tell me."

"Why? It's kind of embarassing."

"Really? We're dating, just tell me. I think we should be honest with eachother. Just _tell me!_Before you make me go insane..."

"Ok, fine. But I won't have to tell you. I'll show you."

He leaned over and kissed me. It was really suprising, and I was kind of shocked. I mean, I liked it obviously, but still, shocked. I got over it though and deepened the kiss, putting my hands on his shoulders. I pulled away slightly after a little bit.

"This is what wa so funny and embarassing?"

"Well, not really, it's just you were talking about pancakes making your mouth water, and i was thinking about how I feel the same way too, and then I thought that this also-"

I cut him off. "Ok, ok, I get it. Now, shall we?"

I kissed him again, pushing him backwards a bit. He stroked his fingers through my hair, which felt amazing. Then he pulled away, not in a mean way though, and twirled me around.

"What are we doing? I wasn't trying to dance or anything, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Oh well. I'll teach you."

"Not ballroom dancing though, that stuff bores me to death."

"Oh god no, me too. I was thinking dirty dancing."

He winked at me.

"Oh Percy, you kidding right? There's no way I'm dirty dancing with you. No way. I'm leaving."

"Fine, be that way! But we're getting back to this later."

"Uh uh, sure. Not if it goes my way..."

"Look, I was kidding, ok? Don't get so uptight about it. Just a joke."

"Ok. that's good. You were scaring me for a little there."

"Haha. Well, I'm gonna go get some kind of snack . I'm pretty hungry. Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking though. I'll see you later, at our date!"

"Cool. Bye!"

He walked away, leaving me standing there, smiling like a retard too.

_I probably look so stupid right now. I hope I don't look like those trolls in gardens with those douchebag smiles, that'd be bad. Well, whatever! Who cares? This is a great day! I have the right to be happy! Percy came back from the attack alive and well, and we were going to iHOP later tonight! The gods must like me right now... Thank you Athena._

I walked back to my cabin, to open up my laptop and look at some cool buildings. I needed inspiration my new drawing I had started, and it couldn't be just any building. It had to be_spectacular. _


	14. The Big Moment: Our Date

**The Big Moment – Our Date**

I waited on the grass near the road for Percy. He had left an hour ago to get get a car for our date. I wasn't expecting more than a beat up. Oh well. It's better than nothing. If he could get a car at all, that was more than I could ask for.

15 minutes later, he pulled up in a freaking _limousine._Pitch black, sleek, and beautiful. My mouth was gaping wide open when he told me to get in.

"Oh my gosh Percy, how did you get a limo? Don't you have to _pay_for these things? Where'd you get all the money? I can't believe you did this for me, it's just a date to iHOP you know! You really didn't need to go through the trouble of doing that, but I'm not complaining..." I said with a small smile.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Well, in this case, you probably won't find out, but who cares. Anyway... let's go!"

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, nothing serious, just something to show my appreciation. He put his hand on my face and deepened the kiss, but I pulled away.

"Percy, we can't do this right now. The driver is right there." I whispered.

"Ok, fine, but we're picking up on this later."

"Haha, ok. Whatever you say."

iHOP was really quiet and normally I would say lonely, but in this case it was perfect, cause we could eat and kiss and talk and whatever without anyone invading our privacy. Then again, monsters could come at any minute and ruin things, but I didn't want to think about that.

Percy picked out one of the booths, with this pretty blue design, and swirls on the fabric making it look like ocean waves. We sat down across from each other.

"It reminds me of you," I said, looking down at the booth.

"Yeah, I realized it does kind of relate to me. Perfect, isn't it?"

"Yeah... Well, let's eat!"

Percy picked up on of the two menus already set there when we came, and picked put the breakfast waffle special.

"Are you sure you want to get breakfast? This was supposed to be a nice dinner, remember? not to criticize you or anything, just saying..."

"Well yeah, but i was thinking I could have breakfast for dinner. I've heard some of my friends talking about how when they visit their families over the summer, their parents make breakfast for dinner a lot, just because it's something new. I've never had that before, so I'm gonna try it out. You're welcome to join me."

"I'll think about it."

I actually ended up choosing the shrimp and crab dish, with cocktail sauce.

"Yum, seafood. Don't you love shrimp? I LOVE it."

"Yeah, they're tasty enough, but I'm from the sea so it just feels wrong to eat fish of any sort. Sorry. You can eat it though. I won't be offended or anything. Don't worry."

"Ok, cool. Could i try some of your waffle when it comes, though?"

"Sure thing, babe."

_He has a nickname for me! That's so cute... I feel so special. I should really come up with a cool nickname for him sometime._

We waved down a waitress who was absorbed in her iPod, so she hadn't seen us come in. It took a lot of waving to get her attention, but she finally came over.

_Talk about un - professional._

Percy told the waitress our orders, and she left, leaving us alone. We talked about how nice the place looked, and how it was so much better than eating regular dinner at Camp Half Blood. A little while later our food came, and we chomped down. Half bloods tend to be much hungrier than normal humans, for some reason. Maybe it's in the genes. Though, I'm not a half blood, so I don't know why I was so hungry. I had eaten a snack earlier... But the shrimp was still delicious.

We sat in silence for a little, just eating, getting our stomachs full. Probably not the most romantic thing ever, stuffing our faces with food, but we didn't mind. When he had filled up, I asked for the rest of his waffles. He slid the plate over to me, and he looked at the dessert specials while I ate.

When I was done, he looked up and smiled.

"How were they?"

"Great! The shrimp was pretty good too. We should come here for our next date."

"Oh, definitely! Hey, I was thinking, are you ever gonna take me up on that offer for teaching you how to dance? It doesn't have to be dirty dancing, seriously. I was pretty much kidding when I said that."

"Pretty much? Wow, that's nice. And probably not, I don't really dance... at all, actually. I didn't know you even liked dancing. I mean, everyone likes to dance every now and then, let loose, ya now? But still, are you really serious about it?"

"Well, not really, but I think it's entertaining."

"Well, I don't so let's talk about something else. okay?"

"Um, sure... what though?"

"Well, I'm sure something will come to mind. We're dating, if we can't come up with a conversation then that's quite a failure, isn't it?"

"Yep..."

"Hey, don't feel bad about it. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything."

"I know, I just don't want this to be one of those really awkward dates where we don't know what to say, and we don't really do anything, and nothing happens on the way home, and then we go our seperate ways, and then we die a lonely life regretting that we didn't make a move, and-"

I leaned over the table, pushing in my gut in a really uncomfortable way, kissing him. Anything to make him shut up. I probably shouldn't be thinking like that, but seriously. You don't want to see Percy rant. It's annoying.

I felt him literally loosen up, he wasn't so tense and nervous. I had been kissing him but him not really ding it back, but now he actually kissed me back, putting pressure onto my lips. It was amazing. Though, it wasn't the best place to kiss since my stomach was really aching now, but it all kind of went away. Spraks flew between our lips, making ym body get that same, wonderful numb feeling, like tiny little fairies were kissing me or something. It was really nice.

I pulled away after a few minutes, and I snesed that someone was looking at us. I looked behind me, and sure enough, that waitress was looking at us, moving her lips like she was kissing someone.

"Percy, what is she doing?"

He laughed.

"Um, I think you'll figure it out if you think about it."

I sat there, looking at her, with her staring right back at me, but her stare was kind of vacant, like her eyes could have been closed.

_Well, she sure is into that fake kissing, or whatever ther hell she's doing._

Wait, she had probably saw us kissing, and then she though Percy was hot or whatever, and then... Oh wow. She must be lonely.

"Woww... She's quite the loner, isn't she?"

"Yes, indeed."

He stoof up, and led me around a corner of the restaraunt, where that creepy waitress wasn't nearby. He kissed me again, and we made out for a loongg time. Thank god there wasn't any windows in that section. That would have been embarassing.

At about 9, we left and headed back in the limo. I didn't know if the driver had waited for us or what, but i was really tired so I fell asleep in the limo. In case you didn't know, let me tell you. They have_great_seats. Really comfy. Great for sleeping on.

When I woke up we were in front of a big strawberry field, and I was confused at first.

_Why the hell are we at a freaking strawberry field?_

Then, as I woke up more, I remembered that to outsiders the camp was hidden and protected, looking like a plain old strawberry field. Gordon had told me that when he dropped me off at the camp for the first time. It occured to me how clever that was, security wise.

Percy grabbed my hand and stepped out, saying thank you to the limo driver and walking me up the hill to Camp Half Blood.

After a few minutes of boring walking, we made it to the clearing with the cabins cirrling around it, and he walked me up to my cabin.

"Goodnight, Annabeth. That was an amazing date, we should do that again soon."

"Yeah..." I said tiredly.

He gave me a quick kiss, and i went inside to flop down on the bed.

I watched Percy walk down to the Poseidon cabin through the window, a few feet away from mine. I fell asleep to the patter of his feet.


	15. Annabeth Escapes From the Sahara

**Annabeth Escapes From the Sahara**

Annabeth:

I slammed my fists against the sturdy glass doors of the stupid tiny hut the scary monster dude had locked me in. I've been in here for a month, trying to get out any way possible, but nothing has worked yet. I tried stabbing the windows with knives, shooting it with guns I found lying around, everything humanly possible, but it was all in vain. I had no doubt missed the big attack on Hades, and missed all the action. I'm going into Percy withdrawal, and I can't handle it. I realized that I truly liked Percy while I was trapped inside this dirty, humid hut. I kept thinking about him, all the time, and I guess I had always had feelings for him, but i didn't realize that until now. I'm not going to give up on getting out though.

It was even worse because I still had no idea who exactly the monster was, and what his deal was, if it was even a male. I had no clue whatsoever, and I tossed and turned all night long, just thinking about everything. There were so many loose ends, and I couldnt figure out what was going on. It seemed like only yesterday I had been kidnapped and jam packed into the trunk of a car and driven to some wierd desert... It looked vaguely like the Sahara from pictures I've seen, but I couldn't be all too sure. Where ever I was, I had to get out. There must be a flaw in the structure somewhre, so I can get out. If it comes to digging a tunnel underground to get out like prisoners do in jail, then so be it.

As I inspected all crevices on the house, as I had done a gazillion times before, I didn't notice anything different. It all looked extremely sturdy and solid, probably made of metal or something I couldn't never break. Most of the windows were either boarded up or painted shut anyway, so that was out. i figured I'd end up slamming through a wall or something, maybe cutting out a hole in the wall like some freaking rabbit trying to get through a fence so it can eat the veggies. It was almost enough to make me suicidal, this situation I was in. But I'm not suicidal, thankfully.

Sleeping in the hut that night was eerily quiet and lifeless. The air was dry and stiff, and knowing I was the only living thing around for miles and miles didn't help my attitude. Every night I had to pull my light, and not nearly warm enough blanket over my head, and try to block out any thoughts I had, like that would work. It was extremely hard to fall asleep, and even though I knew I was totally alone with only my thoughts to keep me company, I still worried that a monster could break in at any moment and kill me. Then again,it would break the walls and I'd be able to get out if I was nimble enough... doubtful though. No sense wishing for ridiculous things.

The nest day was the same, just waking up, eating cereal without milk, a rotten apple with who knows what in it, and then seraching for ways to get out. _Again. and again. and again._The nightmare never ended. It was like a bottomless hole of excrutiating nothingess. But I tried every day.

I was standing on a crummy ladder that was probably gonna break any day now, when I saw a faint crack in the cieling. It was so insignificant that only if you were eye to eye with the cieling would you see it, and even then, barely. It had obviously been painted over a lot of times, probably 5 or more coats. Well, I noticed it, and It was my savior. I was getting out of here.

I slammed my hands against the cracked area, pulling them into fists and using all my might to see if it was any weaker then the rest of the cieling. Sure enough, I heard another crack, but I didn't _see_anything different. Well, that wasn't gonna last long. I climbed higher, dangerously high, and swung the side of my hip into the cieling. I would probably have toppled over if i wasn't so naturally well balanced all the time. Thank the gods it's one of my best traits. Anyway, after 10 minutes on non stop crashing and bamming and crunching, a square of drywall broke off and fell to the ground, and I saw sunlight. Actual fucking sunlight. I gasped, it was so amazing. i hadn't seen actual light from the outsdie world for over a month. Just flourescent lighting. Crummy, I tell you. I kept looking up, into the beautiful blue sky, with black birs flying around, seraching the ground for their next meal. It would have made a great picture. I set my feet on the last, highest rung and climbed out onto the top of the hut. It was actually made of brick and metal, but covered with grass to make it look more... I dont know, "deserty". Haha.

I fell onto my side and started rolling down, and i probably break a few bones so I stopped myself just before the roof stopped. I looked down, and it acually wasn't that far down.

I jumped for it, and landed in an awkward postion on my fett, well not really, but kind of. I realized I hadn't actually though of where i would go when I actually escaped out of the damn hut. I could normally sense where Camp Half Blood was, but since I was so far away there was no way. I decided it'd be just as good a chance of getting there if I ran in a random direction. I set off running at full speed straight ahead, hoping for the best. I'd need to hop a plane to get back to America though.

After 4 hours of running through endless sand and cactuses, I found a small deserted shop, stocked up with perfectly fine food. I grabbed a handful of Hershey bars and milk, along with some more sugar cereal and icecream. A growing girl needed her sugar. I ate half of it to take off the heavy load, and took a rest under a nearby tree. Rare in the Sahara, but it's not like I was complaining. Afterwards I kept running in the same direction, and everything slowly faded to city life, with clothing shops, markets, book stores, merchants selling stationary, other stuff like that. In the distance I saw what looked like an airport. I stole a pen from the stationary dealer when he wasn't looking in case I would need to sign airplane papers, and headed for the airport.

The airport turned out to be really small and crowded, with African and Indian people all over the place. Me, being basically the only white person, made me feel kind of left out and wierd. I'm not racist or anything, it was just kind of... different, I guess. I pushed my thoughts aside, though, and focused on getting tickets somehow despite the fact that I was broke, no money at all. Nada. I figured Athena would do some miracle to get me the tickets, so all I could do was pray in my head.

I got into the shortest line for going to New York City, and waited for a while behind a really horrible, smeely fat guy. It didn't help that he was smoking. And a big, fat cigar at that. I was trying not to gag. He was big and burly, so I'm sure if he felt provoked he could squash me in seconds. I don't want to go there. Thankfully I think he had to go to the bathroom or something, cause he told me to save hi spot or something like that, it was in a wierd language so I didn't undertsand, but I'm guessing that was what he was saying... Haha. Anyway, I moved up a spot and soon I came up to the counter with this nice looking African lady. I asked if she knew English, and she nodded. I proceeded.

"Okay, I need to get a single ticket, first class or not doesn't matter, to New York City in America. Is that possible?"

"Yes, maam. Your flight will leave in one hours, at terminal B near the left wing of the airport. May I see your money, as you have not ordered one ahead of time?"

I opened up my wallet that I always carried with me, even though I knew there was nothing in there, not even a penny. As I pretended to look for it, I discovered that unlimited credit card I had gotten from that Lotus Hotel a long time ago. Perfect.

I pulled it out and gave it to the lady, and she scanned it. I expected her to act all suprised when the cash register would light up and beep like it did in the cab 2 years ago, but apparently everything went fine and normally, so I retrieved my tickets from the counter as she set them down, and left to go buy a magazine with my newfound unlimited supply of cash. I needed to occupy myself for a while before the plane came.

I ended up buying the latest copy of Seventeen. i have no clue how I've heard of it, since I'm kind of out of the loop with that stuff most of the time, since I'm holed up at camp basically all of my life. No regrets though. I like it there. It was kind of a stupid magazine, however. Full of ads and clothings articles. It didn't really apply to me and my lifestyle, so I put it down and took a cat nap.

I woke up just in time, as I opened my eyes I saw last minute boarders racing into the terminal to catch their plane. I jumped up, picked up my wallet, extra milk, and Hershey bars, and left. i was the last one to board, and I sat down in my seat. I was slightly claustrophobic at times, so I was thankful that I was alone by myself.

The plane left and flew into the air moments later, and we took off. I feel asleep again, but a deeper sleep this time.

_(A/N- I'm skipping the plane ride, as it would be boring and kind of pointless. Here we go.)_

I hopped off the plane 8 hours later, at the heart of New York City. Home sweet home. I would take time to breathe in thecity air later, though, I had to get to camp as soon as pissible. They must be scared and worried! Who knows what the campers are doing about my dissapearence!

I crossed to the side of the street where most of the cabs were passing by, and I hailed a yellow top taxi. I got in and gave the driver the address as well as my credit card, and it didn't ring up and beep or any of that crazy stuff this time either. Thank god, that would have been hard to explain...

The 20 minutes ride was rather boring, but I got through it ok. I just stared out my window the whole time. It's not like there was anything else to do, anwyay. he pulled up next to the familiar strawberry field, and I opened my door and stepped out. I waved goodbye, and he went on his way, while I trudged slowly but surely up the steep hill to Camp Half Blood.

_I hope you missed me, Percy._


	16. And Then They're Dead

**And Then They're Dead**

**Annabeth:**

No one was hanging around outside like they usually do, so I decided to just go to my cabin and see if anyone was there to welcome me back. When I stepped inside, I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. Percy was lying on the bed making out with someone, and I could really make out who the girl was. She kind of looked like me, brown hair and everything, but I couldn't see her face. I just stood there, frozen in place, trying to understand things. Percy had fallen in love with some while I was gone? I thought he liked me a little! I can't believe this, and after thinking that I loved him, he just went and made out with another girl! She's probably some slutty teenager too.

Then she looked up, probably because she sensed my presence. We both screamed. She looked_exactly like me._What the hell was going on?

"Um, sorry to intrude, but you look exactly like me. Who are you? Why are we twins? Are we long lost sisters? Somebody give me _answers!"_ I screamed at her.

Percy looked up too, and gasped.

"Who are you, and why do you look like Annabeth?"

He looked at that creepy twin girl, and asked her why a twin of her was here.

"Percy, I'm Annabeth! And why are you making out with that slutty girl?" I said. What in fuckin hell was going on here? He though that girl was Annabeth? Was he out of his mind?

"No, you're not. She's Annabeth. You're some imposter. Who are you? Tell me now!" He said trying to sound brave, but he seemed nervous.

"Look, I don't know who that chick is, but I'm definitely the real Annbaeth. I'm going to Chiron. I need someone to tell me what's going on."

I hurried out of there, panting and scared. Who was she? She looked like a clone of me and I didn't know I had a twin sister! Was she even related to me? Maybe she was just a random girl out there who looked exactly like me... No that's impossible. Who knows what her deal was?

As I ran to Chiron's office, I felt someone grab me behind my back and spin me around.

I screamed. It was the monster who had kidnapped me. He had found me? How did he figure out I had escaped? I thought he was a country away from where he had locked me up, how had he known? This was not good, this wasn't good at all...

Then he pulled out a dagger. I saw my life flash before my eyes. He pulled back on the dagger, about to kill me alive. i had always imagined me dying a heroic death, in a fight or something. Not like this. What did he want from me? I hadn't done anything wrong.

Then I died. I saw him lunge the blade into my heart, and I barely heard myself scream. I faded out of life, with memories of my dad, Percy, and my mother flooding through my closed eyes, and they lost all life. A tear fell, and I fell limp.

**Percy:**

I had no clue what was happening. I was making out with Annabeth on my bed when some freakazoid clone of her bursted in claiming that _she_was Annabeth. Who was the real one? Was I making out with the real Annabeth, or some creepy imposter tennager? And if so, how did she look_exactly_like Annabeth? As far as I knew, Annbaeth didn't have any twin sisters. This is all so wierd, I can't understand anything. If only I could put the pieces together-

A groan from the door interrupted my thoughts. A bulky, gigantic monster with sharp claws and ragged hair burst in through the door, pulling it off it's hinges, and lunged for me and Annabeth, or a twin of her. I screamed my girl scream. So much for hiding that from the world.

He pulled put an already bloody knife and tried to stab me in my chest, but I ducked and moved around, trying to escape. The door was right behind him, there was almost a zero chance of getting out. I'd have to climb out the window and run for my life. But what about Annabeth? Shouldn't I save her before myself? Isn't that what boyfriends do?

It was too late. In my reverie, he had closed in on me and stabbed me next to my heart. He had slightly missed it, but not by much. It wa enough to kill me. Faded memories of my dangerous life flooded my brain and I passed away. I couldn't even say bye to my mother, Poseidon, or anyone I loved.

_Goodbye - _

And I buckled over and fell to the ground.

**Serenity:**

I watched as Gordon killed Annabeth and Percy. I could understand why he'd kill Annabeth, as she had escaped someway, which seemed impossible, but Percy? Seriously? What had he done wrong?

He turned back to face me, with that dagger of his, dripping with blood. It was a scary sight, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. But when he started walking towards me, I became really scared. He wouldn't hurt me.. right?

"You're not going to kill me too, are you? We're friends, please let me go. I spied for you, don't kill me too."

"True, you were a good spy, but Hades didn't care. So why should I? i only used you for my own intent, I don't see why I should let you go."

"But when I was hurt, you were all nice to me! You actually cared! You can't just forget about all that! It's not right to go and turn on me! Already I've lost my boyfriend. Do you know how horrible you are?" I screamed at him.

"It was all an act. I just needed you to help me win Hades back. Once I was in his lair again, with me as his trusted assitant and helper, I would kill you anyway. But that didn't work out. Goodbye Serenity.

I tried to run back and out of the front door, but he jumped and landed on top of me, pushing me down. I didn't even have time to think before he killed me too. I felt the sharp blade pierce through my soul, taking my life with it.

The last thing I heard was his cackle, like an evil witch, almost. Then, as I died, I saw him rip off his skin, as if that was possible. I was hallucinating.

But I don't think I was. What was left was an extremely old woman, with grey hair and wrinkled like you've never seen. She kept laughing, the horrible cackle of hers, and looked down at me.

"I'm not even a male. Even my appearance was an act. I'm not the monster you think I am. I'm an old lady wanting revenge. And I've gotten it. Rest in peace, you sorry human."

Then I died. The world faded to black, and I let out my last breath. Goodbye Percy. I will always love you.


End file.
